Los libros de Ellie
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Un día normal, Joel y Ellie escudriñan una abandonada biblioteca encontrando un libro bastante particular que hará que ambos reflexionen sobre su vida y su futuro, esperando que este sea distinto que aquella trágica novela. Fluff-Familiar/ One-Shot


**Título:** Los libros de Ellie.  
**Autor:** Yukari Sparda  
**Disclaimer:** The Last Of Us no me pertenece, es de Naughty Dog. La Carretera es de Cormac.  
**Advertencias: **Nada en particular, sólo uno que otro spoiler del juego y el libro.

_Un fluffy familiar, porque simplemente amo a Joel y como se comporta como un padre protector con Ellie. Además de que este videojuego se parece tanto a "The Road" (Uno de mis libros favoritos) que no pude resistirme a esto._

_Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo._

* * *

**The Last Of Us ****– ****One-shot  
****Los libros de Ellie.****  
**

* * *

—Hey Joel, aquí sólo hay mierda.

—Esa palabra...

El lugar era un desastre, Joel debía admitirlo, bueno, como si algo en el nuevo mundo fuese ligeramente normal. Joel se afirmó detrás del mostrador de atenciones, recogiendo un par de restos, tornillos y rondanas metálicas que viajaban directamente a los bolsillos de su mochila para luego ser convertidos en mejoras para sus armas. Un par de latas de fresas, una historieta de Savage Starlight, municiones y rastrojos de supervivencia por donde mirase en el interior.

—Bien, creo que estamos bien, volvamos donde Tommy antes de que anochezca —Joel pasa al frente, siempre siendo el metal en un juego de hierro y carne, donde el hierro siempre será el escudo y la carne la parte más humana en medio del caos.

—¿Qué era esto? Antes, quiero decir —Ellie patea un par de hojas del suelo, las letras son ilegibles, apenas se ve un actor famoso posando con su película de fondo y una sonrisa que supone ya se había ido a otro mundo.

—Bueno, era como una biblioteca —Comenta Joel sin mucho ánimo—. Apuesto que hubieras pasado horas aquí. Podías... pedir libros, leerlos en aquellos sofás o llevarlos a casa. Todo dependía de ti. Los viernes por la tarde se juntaban en esa esquina y comentaban el libro del momento, era agradable.

— Ya veo. Te faltó revisar el segundo piso —Dice Ellie y corre a la escalera polvorienta—. ¡Hey Joel, mira. Más mierda!

Joel parpadea lentamente. Ellie corre por el pasillo, sus pasos se sienten en la madera de la segunda planta. Él se toma esto con mucha más calma que antes, camina parsimoniosamente hasta la escala, sube cada peldaño como si arrastrase las cadenas de la culpa todavía. El espacio no varía mucho, sólo más hojas desteñidas en el suelo. Más ladrillos rotos en los flancos, más vidrios quebrados por todos lados. Y Ellie que no dejaba de silbar.

—¿Eras uno de ellos? —Ellie se apoya en la balaustrada del segundo piso, mira hacia abajo con una sonrisa leve en el rostro—. ¿De los que se divertían en lugares como estos?

Joel se ríe, es una risa sincera porque aflora desde el interior. Ellie también ríe, la risa de Joel es contagiosa, lleva meses impregnándose de ella.

—No, por supuesto que no —Se rasca la barbilla con un gesto gracioso en el rostro—. Era la clase de tipo que se entretenía viendo el Súper Tazón. Dormirse en el sofá y tener un terrible dolor de cuello a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Con cervezas, cierto? —Ambos vuelven a reír, es como si se conocieran de toda la vida—. Es una pena.

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunta el hombre apoyándose junto a Ellie.

—Esto... parece que era un lugar, muy vivo —Joel suspira pesadamente, se acaricia el puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos—. Hay unos libros, por allí. Tengo espacio en la mochila ¿Puedo?

—Vas a hacerlo de toda formas.

—Eso es discutible —Ellie sonríe, toma la mano de Joel y le arrastra cerca de las estanterías. La niña toma un tomo ligero, hay unos dibujos infantiles en la portada—. Preescolar ¿Eh? ¿Qué me recomiendas Joel?

—Sugiero uno que esté completo.

—¡Oh, hombre! ¿No quieres ver el Súper Tazón en una televisión de alta definición también? —Joel no responde, sólo gruñe mientras Ellie revisa los desvencijados libros, las hojas salen volando del vencido empaste que alguna vez tuvieron—. El Señor de los Anillos, el retorno del Rey ¡Maldición le falta el principio! ¿Qué tal este? Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. Suena genial, si estuviese entero ¡Uh odio esto!

Joel apoya el trasero en la baranda de la segunda planta, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha, los ojos cerrados mientras ríe con cada título que Ellie nombra, recuerda lo famoso que fueron y en ese mundo, ya nadie les recordaba como antes. Al niño mago, las aventuras de los Hobbits, los vampiros adolescentes, la fantasía en general, el mágico ir y venir que te entrega un libro, quizás por eso a Ellie le gustaban tanto. La hacían olvidar, olvidar que seguían en el infierno.

—Transcurre en la inmensidad del territorio norteamericano, un paisaje literalmente quemado por lo que parece haber sido un reciente holocausto nuclear, un padre trata de salvar a su hijo emprendiendo un viaje con él —Joel levanta la cabeza con los ojos ligeramente interesados en lo que Ellie lee, la niña sostiene un libro entre sus manos, leyendo la parte trasera de éste—. Rodeado de un paisaje baldío, amenazados por bandas de caníbales, empujando un carro de compras, donde guardan sus escasas pertenencias, recorren los lugares donde el padre pasó una infancia recordada a veces en forma de breves bocetos del paraíso perdido, y avanzan hacia el sur, hacia el mar, huyendo del frío que es capaz de romper hasta las rocas. La Carretera de Cormac McCarthy.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo respecto. No parecía pertinente. Ellie mantuvo los ojos en la sinopsis como esperando a que Joel dijese algo en torno a lo parecido que era eso, que era aquello, que era lo suyo. Esperando, algo.

—Yo... vi la película, supongo que no era lo mismo, pero... —Joel da un paso adelante. La joven revisa el libro de manera rápida, pasando las hojas una a una, divirtiéndose con la brisa que salía de esa simple acción—. No te va a gustar, no tiene un final feliz.

—No muchas cosas lo tienen —Ellie levanta los ojos hacia Joel, le da una palmada al libro—. Saca tu billetera Joel, me lo llevo... está completo.

—Qué conveniente...

El camino a casa no estuvo exento de alguna que otra conversación arbitraria, el viento de fines del verano soplaba suavemente en medio del bosque y el sol se ponía detrás de las montañas, el cielo se teñía de un anaranjado pálido y un rosa muy tenue. Los hombres y las mujeres de la comunidad que Tommy y María habían creado sonreían y saludaban con la cabeza cuando pasabas a su lado.

Jugando a ser libres, dentro de las murallas de concreto, formando una pequeña ciudad cuyo nombre nunca nadie recordaría.

—A Tommy no le va a gustar saber que nos fuimos sin avisarle a nadie —Comentó Ellie jugando con las correas de su mochila.

—¿Te quejas? Con la harina y la miel que encontramos podré hacer mi especialidad —Fanfarronea cuando cruzan el césped irregular de su nueva vivienda—. Hotcakes, te van a gustar, estoy seguro.

—Y luego a dormir con Cormac.

—¿Disculpa? —Joel levanta una ceja escandalosamente, Ellie ríe de manera estridente y el hombre de pronto se siente avergonzado—. Vale, vale, el tipo del libro.

Así son sus días en medio de la relativa calma de la comunidad. Se sientan por las tardes en el porche y Joel intenta que Ellie aprenda a tocar la guitarra aunque ella parece más interesada en mirar al chico de ojos azules dos años mayor que ella jugar con un balón.

Cenan, Ellie intenta aprender a eructar, sólo porque eso fastidiaría a Joel. Y luego la noche, estrellada, apenas iluminada por la luna llena en medio del firmamento. Ellie se queda despierta, cerca de la ventana del segundo piso. No sabe como, pero Joel se ha esforzado por crear su cuarto, un lugar especial, un refugio propio, sin mayores comodidades. A veces Joel le bromea con contarle un cuento y con rezar antes de dormir. Luego desaparece en la oscuridad del pasillo y no vuelve a saber de él hasta la mañana siguiente.

La luz de la lámpara está encendida. Ellie extrae el libro nuevo que ahora tiene, ella va a devorarlo lentamente como es su costumbre. Poco a poco se siente introducida en la historia, va por los párrafos, por los diálogos. Comienza a situarse en ese páramo gris, con la cenizas volando a su alrededor, el aroma a quemado, el sonido de las rueditas del carro de compras.

El dolor, el miedo, la angustia. Se siente real y es quizás porque ella lo ha vivido, junto a Joel que sería el padre que no dejará que nada le suceda a su hijo, y ella es el pequeño que sigue de cerca al padre mientras luchan por sobrevivir.

Y luego el final, desgarrador, Ellie siente sus mejillas humedecerse, no lo ha notado, sin embargo a estado lagrimeando hace unos minutos. La luz parpadea levemente y la niña sólo quiere secar las lagrimas con la manga del pijama, pero éstas siguen saliendo, cuando piensa en Joel.

En que Joel tal vez pueda...

* * *

—¡Joel, Joel!

Joel abre los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, estira la mano instintivamente hacia la mesa de noche en busca del revólver. Los llamados de Ellie se escuchan cercanos y compungidos. Obliga a su cabeza a que ordene una acción rápida, lanzándose al suelo, el cuerpo fornido resuena y de pronto la puerta de su cuarto se abre de golpe, la luz del corredor le ciega parcialmente y luego algo se envuelve alrededor de su cuello, Joel parpadea y descubre una mota de cabello castaño cerca de su barbilla, la playera de Ellie surcando su cuello mientras su cuerpo ligeramente convulsiona.

—¡Ellie, qué demonios ocurre! ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde, maldición!

—Eres un estúpido, Joel ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pasaría? —Ellie levanta el rostro, la comisura de sus ojos se tornan de un ligero color rojo mientras las mejillas siguen húmedas, con un par de lagrimas—. ¡A la mierda Joel, dime que no terminarás igual!

—Es sólo un libro, tranquilizate —Bufó el hombre deslizando una mano por el rostro y luego acariciando la espalda de la muchacha—. Te dije que no tenía un maldito final feliz.

—No... se trata de eso —Ellie se separa bruscamente limpiando su nariz con la manga, desviando la mirada hacia ningún punto exacto de la habitación—. ¡Joder, el tiempo no alcanza para las cosas importantes! Joel, me gusta tu barba, te hace ver masculino, me gustaba la actitud de Tess, siempre fuerte, las bromas de Sam, las frases mal hechas de Henry. La mayoría de ellos se han ido y sólo me quedas tú y tu... barba masculina y no quiero perderte, como el chico del libro...

—Entiendo, yo... odiaría perderte también —Comenta Joel—. A ti y todas esas cosas que me exasperan. Ellie, ahora escuchame bien, esté o no esté yo aquí, tu vida continúa y me molestaría mucho que te dejaras vencer, y eso es todo lo que diré al respecto, ahora vete a dormir y mañana... ya veremos.

—Joel... esto apesta —Ellie se pone de pie, patea los zapatos de Joel y salta a la cama, con los brazos cruzados y en ceño fruncido—. Suficiente de libros melodramáticos e insufribles. Seguiré con las historietas, prácticas, divertidas, cortas y con un final predecible.

Coge las mantas y se acomoda en la cama, cubriéndose con ellas, dándole la espalda a Joel.

—Buena idea, la próxima vez trataré de conseguir una caja de pañuelos desechables o toda la comunidad se inundará con tus lagrimas **—**Bromea dando una suave risita.

—Ja,Ja,Ja, no seas idiota y vete a dormir —Ellie se cubre la cabeza.

—Estás en mi cama, niña —Pero Ellie no responde, Joel sabe que probablemente aún esté despierta. El hombre niega con la cabeza y una sonrisa dibujada, arrastra una manta de lana cerca de los pies de la cama y se la pone encima, da un rodeo con la mirada y encuentra el libro que Ellie ha estado leyendo, tirado en el suelo. Joel ensancha esa pequeña sonrisa.

Cierra los ojos, sin embargo no puede dormir, se queda meditando en el libro por unos minutos largos. Ahora Ellie se ha quedado dormida, lo sabe por el tranquilo respirar de la muchacha, eso le calma un poco. Joel piensa en el padre de la novela, ríe al saber lo cuán cerca estuvo en narrador con la actual situación que estaba sucediendo. Simplemente le es algo irónico y al final resulta que también se siente algo afligido al respecto.

Porque cualquiera de ellos podía morir, por un cazador, un chasqueador o la misma vejez.

Y Joel se cuestiona si lo triste del relato es que el padre falleciera o lo triste es cuando el lector se da cuenta de que el niño se ha quedado completamente solo.

Joel esperaba que Cormac se equivocara esta vez.

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Y ahora son veinte! En fin, yo ya dije sólo quería escribir algo de The Last Of Us, casi lloro como mil veces con este juego y el libro de Cormac, ambos son tan angst que me encantan. En fin espero que les haya gustado :D

Felicitaciones o abucheos por OOC, serán bienvenidos~

Yukari, fuera-.


End file.
